American Past Time
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Sometimes you just need to take a day away from all the work and have a day of play. Enjoying the moment. Spending time with friends. And defeating your master with someone you'd rather see in a blender on puree than to join forces with them.


American Past Time

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, did not invent baseball, and most certainly cannot play it to save my life. XD_

_Come on you knew this was coming eventually o3o_

_Plus I kinda wanted a fic with the season 2 characters, but with them doing something nice. XP_

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Bard was looking over the latest magazine he'd recieved in the mail from America. As any typical american, especially as a man, his favorite sport was baseball. As a child he played it constantly, and even in his teen years. It was one of the few things he was actually good at. He remembered the days when he and his friends played it even while he was in the army to pass the time on their days off. Unfortunately in England, baseball was not a well known sport. Which left him at being some what of an outcast in terms of hobbys.

Tossing his baseball up in the air and catching it. He grew giddy as it was his most favorite possession. More so than his collect of flame throwers. And it was probably the only thing Sebastian would never take from him since it didn't cause destruction to the house. He loved his ball, though it'd gotten worn down over the years, and it's once white color was now tanned with age. Putting the ball back in his drawer he then pulled out his old baseball mitt. It too was dull with age. But as he put it on and punched into it, it brought back the memories of his boy hood. "Ahhhh, this is great." he punched into his glove a few more times. "I wish baseball was the national sport of England. That'd be so great."

After a few minutes he was struck with an idea. "Maybe it won't be a national sport in England, but maybe..." his smirk grew. His idea seemed to blossom even greater in his head.

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Sebastian was not very surprised when a certain chef was not working. He was not surprised when he found him sitting at the servants dining table. He was surprised however, to see the kitchen still intact, and the man actually working on something so feverishly that Sebastian could actually see his brow wrinkle in thought. He watched for a moment as he saw Bard draw something on a piece of paper. Curiosity was getting the better of him as he'd never seen Bard actually do something with so much intent before. He attempted to look without disturbing him by standing on the tips of his toes to see what he was doing. 'Ahhh...I can't see.' he said in his mind. He was trying to see what had him so engrossed without him actually noticing. Giving up on his current plan he walked closer and looked at the paper. There was strange patterns drawn on it. "Bard what are you doing?" he asked.

"Working on the things needed for a mans sport my friend." he smiled as he drew another pattern on the paper.

"Huh?" he raised a brow.

Bard tossed his mitt at Sebastian who easily caught it. He held it in a confused manner as he'd never seen one before. "That my friend, is one of the pieces needed for the best sport of all time." he smiled with glee.

"It's just a dirty old glove." Sebastian inspected it. Some the the threads were coming out of it, as well as some of the stuffing.

Instantly Bard got off his seat and was standing before Sebastian with his hands on his hips. "That is not simply a dirty old glove." he grabbed it from the demon. "This is a treasure. A relic. A noble artifact of some of the best years of my life."

Sebastian raised a brow, "Your...noble artifact is an old glove that's falling apart?" he put bluntly. Somehow he could honestly see that glove being a good representation of Bard. But more than likely not in the same way as Bard saw it. It was dirty, falling apart, but still being kept around. Bard himself was rather useless, unable to do things, but still being kept around. This was how Sebastian saw it in comparison.

"It's not just any old glove. It's a baseball mitt." he put it on and punched into it.

Sebastian was probably more confused at that sentence than before the conversation even started.

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Sebastian had to say he'd never seen Bard so eager to actually teach anyone anything in the whole amount of time that he'd known him. Apart of him was actually impressed at how much effort Bard seemed to put forth in getting the materials needed to make the equipment. He still didn't fully understand the concept of baseball. But it did seem interesting to him. He just knew there was a ball and glove involved, and a stick that was shaped specifically for use in the game. He'd actually gotten a little caught up in it himself, for after Bard made the patterns to the glove. And after Sebastian saw how horrible his sewing skills were. He was actually helping by making the gloves. Using Bards old glove as a guide. Once he finished he inspected he work. He was rather proud of how well he'd made the glove. It also showed him how nice Bard's old glove probably looked before it became the old dirty one that it was now.

"Wow! You did a great job on that." Bard took it from him and inspected it. "You even got the seams in right." he tried it on. "It fits perfect." he punched into it.

"What would I do if a Phantomhive servant couldn't do something as simple as this?" he responded. He was taking in abit of pride in knowning he'd made something that he didn't even know what it was for. "What's that?" he pointed at the newly shaped piece of wood.

"It's a bat." Bard grabbed it after removing the glove. He swung it once just to show Sebastian. "You use this to hit the ball."

"Ohhh..." he said with a slight bit of eagerness. He was rather impressed Bard had made something that would actually served a purpose.

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Once Finni and Maylene were on board with the project. Bard wasted no time in showing them how to make plates for the field. Leaving Sebastian to make the gloves. Ciel was curious himself and sat beside the demon as he was finishing off the final glove. "Ohhh...i've never seen you so interested in something other than a cat before."

"It is simply my own curiosity young master. As long as i've lived i've heard of this baseball, but never knew what it was." he snipped the thread. Ensuring it was tied tightly before doing a final inspection. "Besides I heard it's great exercise. And as many sweets as everyone eats perhaps it won't be so bad to have a group exercise regimen." he smirked as he saw his master glare at him.

Ciel scoffed, but then smirked evilly as he side glanced the demon. "That is true, you have been gaining abit of weight as of late. Late night snacking are we?" he teased.

Sebastian's eyes widened as he nearly dropped the glove. Then he smirked at his master. "Certainly I have not been late night snacking as you've asked young master. Though I am aware of your snacking ventures. Perhaps I should make a change of the snacks for the house to something abit healthier. Such as carrot sticks."

Ciel actually looked abit disgusted at the thought of his snacks being vegetables. He decided to keep his mouth shut on the subject, or else the demon might stick true to his word. "Group sports can be fun." he finished off, with a quick change of subject.

Sebastian on the other hand was rubbing at his waist line. He wouldn't tell his master but he had gained a little weight. 'How did he know I gained?' he thought. 'I thought I hid it so well.' he rubbed at his belly with worry. He'd weighed himself a few days ago a came to find he'd gained three pounds. Though he wasn't snacking as Ciel teased him about, the fact that he'd gained weight without any food unnerved him.

Ciel looked at the demon, "What's with you?" he asked as he saw Sebastian had his back turned to him and his arm was moving.

"Ah...it's nothing." he said as he looked at his master. "I was simply dusting myself off of excess threads and fabric." he lied.

Ciel smirked evilly as he turned away from him.

"Ciel!" came a loud shout that made Sebastian and Ciel turn around in surprise.

"Alois? What are you doing here?" Ciel shouted as the blonde boy came running up to him.

"I came to see you! Are you surprised?" he hugged him. This made Ciel shudder in discomfort. "Ohhh.." he snatched a glove from beside Sebastian. "What's this thing?" he looked at it with great interest.

Sebastian got up from his seat as he saw Claude and Alois's other servants walking up to them in a much calmer manner. Claude pushed his glasses closer to his face as he stared at Sebastian. "Have you perhaps gained abit of weight?" he stated bluntly. "Your thighs are a quarter of an inch thicker, and your waist half an inch."

Sebastian's eye twitched in anger. If anyone was to look between Sebastian and Claude, they'd note that Sebastian was actually rather skinny. Even compared to Bard who was shorter than he. "I could say the same to you. It seems your waist sticks out ever so slightly from the hem of your pants." he responded.

Claude's eyes visibly slanted in distaste. For he too had gained a slight bit of weight since being in service of his current master.

"Oh! Claude has gained some weight?" Alois teasingly questioned. "Sebastian is amazing to notice such a slight change." he touched at Claude's waist. "But for Sebastian to have gained as well." he laughed, "It is most intriguing. I didn't think that was possible."

"It is rather interesting for such things to go unnoticed." Ciel smirked as he continued to tease his butler. "I thought demons weren't capable to gaining weight. But now I see that it is possible. Demons must be such gluttons."

This seemed to hit a nerve in all demons present, as suddenly they were all glaring at the two with rage. Alois and Ciel could swear they saw some demonic auras coming up from them.

"It's finished!" Bard announced as he completed what he was doing. He'd laid the final plate on the ground and got up to dust himself off. "Oh? Who are you people?" he asked slightly embarrassed. He hadn't noticed they'd arrived.

"They are simply some unwanted guests." Sebastian responded. "Some more than others." he glared at Claude.

"Great! Now we can have two teams." Bard smiled. "It looks like we have an even amount of people as well."

"Oh..." Alois awed. "What are we doing?" he hovered around Bard in excitement.

"Baseball." he said cheerily.

"Base...ball?" he looked confused.

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

After a through explaination of the game, Bard stood straight with joy. He was positively beaming. To have others actually listen and be interested in what he was saying was giving him a pleasant tinge in his spine. "Alright, now shall we pick teams?"

"Maybe we should have the gluttons be on one team." Alois mocked. Ciel actually snickered since Alois had said it so abruptly. This made Sebastian's eye twitch in anger.

Tugging on his gloves he looked overly determined and went over to Claude. "Truce?" he put out his hand.

"Truce." Claude shook it. He was equally determined. And if it meant having to have the one he considered an actually threat on his team, then so be it. His master was going down.

"Hey what's going on here." Bard asked. "What are you all doing."

"I'm simply choosing the team I want to be on." Sebastian gave him a smile that clearly stated, back off or your dead.

"Uhhh...okay..." Bard replied a little scared. If he didn't know any better he'd have to say Sebastian was fitting in a little too well with his team. Everyone seemed to match rather well in terms of style and personalities. Almost as if they were siblings. He briefly wondered if the other butler was a relative of Sebastian's or not.

On Bards team was the human Phantomhive servants, and Alois. Sebastian's team consisted of the Trancy servants. Each team was huddled together as they were making a game plan. Though Bard couldn't help but think how bad the teams were done as Sebastian's team looked very capable.

"Okay Sebastian's team is obviously a very capable looking team. But we have my experience on our side. Tanaka you'll be the catcher on our team. Finni you're area is the third base. Maylene your second base. Young master first base. Blondie think you can handle center field?"

"Rodger!" Alois saluted. He was ready for a great deal of fun. It didn't seem to bother him that his own servants were conspiring against him in a sport they'd never played before. Then again Alois looked to be the type who'd have fun making mud pies just as much as playing a game he probably couldn't win at.

"We're not a big team so we'll have to keep our areas in check. Run as fast as you can to catch the ball if they hit it to take them out. They should be at a disadvantage with the lack of experience...hopefully."

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

Sebastian was huddled in a circle with the other demons. They were so dedicated to beat their masters that they'd done the group huddle without really thinking on it. He couldn't say how it happened but he somehow became the team leader, which didn't bother him in the slightest. "Obviously we're only up against a team of humans. We should make this fast, and crush their self esteem to the ground to pummel them." he stated. The other demons nodded enthusiastically. "You three cover the bases." he told the triplets. They nodded as confirmation. "Maid you take the outer field. Though they maybe humans, they will more than likely attempt to hit the ball to the outer field in an attempt to get it far away to prevent us to catch it. Claude you will be the catcher, and if we must you and I shall alternate between pitcher and catcher positions to keep them confused."

"Though it's simple it seems like a good plan." Claude stated.

"Indeed. Let us show our masters how demons can be." his eyes glowed demonically as he smiled. "We'll teach them what it means to mock a demon."

Their line ups were set. Sebastian's team would be batting first. Bard held the ball in his hand as he readied to throw it at Hanna who was the first to be batting. "Sorry cutie, but this is a sport." he stated as he threw the ball. He assumed since she only had one eye to work with that she'd have poor vision to see the ball straight.

Hanna hit the ball, aweing Bard's team as it went to the outfield abit further then where they were standing. She'd made a home run.

"We're in trouble." Bard sweated as he suddenly had a chill down his spine.

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

It was Sebastian's team up next on the field. Sebastian held the ball as he awaited the signal from Claude on what to pitch. Alois was the batter, and he looked happily determined. Claude gave a signal, and Sebatian shook his head. Claude gave another signal, for which Sebastian nodded, and tossed the ball. Alois hit it in his swing. Timber caught the ball from his spot on first base.

"Out!" Sebastian shouted with glee as Alois looked disappointed. Part of their plan was to allow the humans to get a couple of hits in. Then mercessly pummel them half way through. It was to give them a false sense of having a chance. Bard took the plate as the next batter.

"I'll show you how good I am at this Sebastian. Don't go easy on me." he taunted.

Sebastian smiled plottingly as he threw the ball. Bard took a swing.

"Strike one." Claude stated. As Bard looked at him shocked.

Sebastian was given the ball back and threw it again. Bard took another swing. "Strike two."

"No way I clearly felt a hit!" he turned at Claude, but he blinked in surprise as he saw him holding the ball. "Or...not..." he looked confused. Claude tossed the ball back at Sebastian. Who caught it easily. He popped his neck as he got ready to throw the ball.

Bard looked determined. He gripped the bat tightly. He eyed the ball and watched as Sebastian threw it. As he swung with all his might he hit the ball. Making a dash for the first plate.

"Out!" Sebastian suddenly shouted.

"What?" Bard looked stunned.

"She caught the ball." he simply pointed at Hanna. She was clearly holding the ball. "Your not very good at this game." he stated after with a taunting smile.

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

After many innings, the demons were behind by 3 points. But there was still a few more rounds to go. Sebastian was the catcher, as Claude was the pitcher. Ciel was taking his turn to step to the plate to bat. He gripped the bat and prepared himself for the throw that would surely be demonically fast. Sebastian smiled behind him easily as he gave Claude a signal. Claude nodded in confirmation as he tossed what could only be looked on as a girl's toss. A highly unexpected throw.

'They are toying with me.' Ciel thought as he saw how slow the ball was. 'I won't be toyed with.' he readied himself.

"SWING BATTER BATTER BATTER BATTER SWING!" came Sebastian's voice as soon as the ball got near. Thus catching Ciel off guard and making him swing abit early.

"That's dirty!" he turned at his butler who looked at him innocently. "Bard isn't that against the rules?" he looked to the chef.

Bard rubbed at his head sheepishly, "Unfortunately...he didn't break any rules, taunting is part of the game sometimes." he looked at his master nervously.

"Tch." he scoffed in distaste.

Sebastian snickered as he saw his master glaring at him.

Claude had to admit he hadn't expected Sebastian to do something that silly. But to see him taunt his own master amused him greatly. He prepared to throw the next ball. Awaiting the signal from Sebastian. When he'd gotten the signal and he confirmed it. He tossed the ball. This time it was ever so slightly faster than the first ball. But it was just enough to cause Ciel to strike out again.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he got another strike. He was not pleased.

"Now, now young master, where's your sportsmanship?" Sebastian teased.

"I know you all are plotting something! Don't deny it!" he shouted enraged.

"I have no idea what you mean young master. We're simply playing a game for exercise and enjoyment purposes." he smiled.

"Young master you can do it!" Finni shouted from the side lines.

"You can do it young master!" Maylene shouted.

"Please do it young master! Please!" Bard begged. Even if his team was winning by a few points he already knew he was more an excited about a possiblity of beating Sebastian.

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

It was the final stretch. As Ciel predicted, the demon's plan had been set in motion. The score was utterably ridiculous as the demons were hitting the ball left and right for pure home runs. The final score was 5 to 50. The demons won.

"I hate you so much right now!" Ciel shouted as he threw and roll of bandages at his butler. The demon simply dodged it though. "Ow!"

"Well young master, no one told you to slide to the home plate." he dabbed some disinfectant on his master's knee with a cotton swab.

"I was trying to kick you!" he defended.

"And you horribly missed I must say. By a good four feet." he closed the bottle of disinfectant and pulled out a bandage. "I didn't even have to move to avoid it." he teased. "And look how dirty you got your clothes. The young master was quite the child today."

Ciel looked down at himself for a brief moment. Most of his blue suit was covered in dirt, and his usually prestine shoes were scuffed. He looked at himself in disgust. Sebastian at most had gotten dirt on the knees of his pants and his gloves from when he ducked when Bard threw the ball and it didn't go over the plate but directly at him instead. He knew the demon could of simply side stepped it. But with Bards aim it'd hit a wall and rocketed back at him, so he dropped immediately to the ground, allowing the ball to his Bard in the face instead. Sebastian's expression of "holy crap!" when the ball had come back at him was priceless. He was abit disappointed it didn't hit the demon though.

"That was great! We should do it again!" Alois shouted as he threw his arms in the air. He was equally as dirty as Ciel, but unlike Ciel he didn't seem to care. Claude seemed rather annoyed that the boy's usually pristine clothes were covered in dirt and soot. "American baseball is amazing! Claude you should make us equipment too!" he was jumping up and down like an idiot. He'd apparently loved the game alot.

"If you were a real butler you would of been clean the whole time." Claude taunted Sebastian as he was finishing up on bandaging his master's knee.

"I should say the same to you. Your behind is covered in much dirt." he smirked.

Claude glared at him, as he stood defiant. The only reason his rear was covered in dirt was when it was Sebastian's turn to bat, he'd "accidentally" thrown the bat too hard and while Claude was running to the second base he'd tripped on it. Falling on his rear in a mud puddle. He had not been pleased in the slightest. It was going to be a long trip home with mud drying on his pants. He only hoped he could save his pants with a good washing. "Today was a rather eventful day. Thank you for allowing us to join in on the festivities." he bowed.

"Not at all. Thank you for being...such a great sportsman." he teased as he watched Claude snag his master and walked towards their carriage. He snickered as he saw Claude jump up and down to try to remove abit of mud.

"Uhhhhh, it hurts!" came Bard's whine from behind them. When Ciel had attempted to pitch, Sebastian had taunted him, thus he threw the ball rather hard and hit Bard in his groin. He'd felt really bad when he saw the blond man go down. Sebastian had covered his mouth in shock as he was also laughing when he saw what had happened, he'd actually been less than useful as he went to the wall and erupted in great bouts of laughter at the mans pain. Claude had pushed his glasses up abit. The triplets whispered amongst themselves. Maylene blushed. Finni attempted to keep him from dying. Tanaka was...Tanaka. Alois was poking him with a stick as he was curled on the ground. And the other maid just stood idly by. He wished that ball would of hit Sebastian in the groin. But he doubted it would of hurt the demon. He probably would of caught it anyway. Atleast it was the final pitch when it'd happened.

"This was a waste of time." he said non chalantly.

"Perhaps, but it was a rather enjoyable day I think." Sebastian smiled. "Group sports aren't so bad when everyone is willing."

"Tch." he scoffed as he picked up the glove he'd been using and dusted it off abit. He smiled a little. Even if he wouldn't admit it. The game was rather enjoyable. Even if the demons cheated.

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_And that's it. I know the story probably wasn't the greatest. But honestly I can semi see this happening. And after my rant chapter of Something New chapter 17 which was posted yesterday. XD I figured I kinda owed you guys a nice story that didn't involve me being whiney. Lol._

_I have gotten abit better. Still have to force myself to eat abit, but not as bad as before. If anyone was curious._

_I got the idea to write this from watching Little Prince Cedie. At episode 28 Cedie got the servants to gather together to play baseball. And I thought, "That's a nice idea." Because the servants in that anime love Cedie. Just as Ciel's servants love him and would do anything for him...mostly .' (if only they'd stop destroying the house right?). I also thought it'd be nice to have the second season characters in it. I mean I did have Claude in Innocence of a Demon. But it's not the same thing. I just wanted them to have a moment. Even if it was small, where they weren't fighting, or anything of the sort. Plus I can totally see Sebastian taking the opportunity to get back at his master by joining with someone he hates just for some form of revenge. XD Revenge that wouldn't get him in loads of trouble anyway .._

_I hope you all enjoyed this story. I rather enjoyed writing it, so I hope it's okay._

_Critiques and Reviews appreciated. =3_


End file.
